ssxfandomcom-20200213-history
Jean-Paul "JP" Arsenault
Jean-Paul (JP) Arsenault is a French male character of SSX. He is one of the five SSX oringals. Friend: Luther (SSX Tricky), Elise (Blur) Enemy: Mac (Currently), Brodi (SSX Tricky), Zoe (SSX Tricky), Moby (SSX Tricky) SSX Slick and outfitted to the nines, JP is the epitome of style over substance but still has enough innate skill to throw down with the best of them . Nationality: French Height: 5’10” Weight: 180 lbs Age: 25 Blood Type: AB– Style: BX Edging: 7/24 Speed: 12/23 Stability: 14/25 Tricks: 15/30 SSX Tricky JP is in desperate need of some serious counseling. He has learned most of life's ugly lessons and adopted nearly every one as part of his credo. Good looking in that boy-band way, JP really does manage to get by on looks alone: devoid of any kind of endearing qualities, he epitomizes the term 'style over substance'. The son of successful corporate parents, who made little time for their little 'side-project', JP craves attention and knows exactly how to play an audience. Not short on cash he loves to flaunt it at every opportunity. At the heart of it all is a very fragile ego that leaves him easily put off his game by the slightest stinging remark. Name: Jean-Paul "JP" Arsenault Age: 25 Blood Type: AB Height: 5'10" Weight: 180 lbs. Nationality: French Rider Style: Freestyle Alternate Sport: Wakeboarding Motto: "More is more" Dream Date: Belinda Endress Friend: Luther Enemy: Brodi Favorite Movie: Ridicule Favorite Reading: Louis XIV Favorite Music: Pop Favorite Course: Elysium Alps Favorite Trick: Headspin 2 Poseur Other Hobbies: Traveling, car racing Greatest Strength: Drive and focus, poise and class Greatest Weakness: Arrogance, underestimating opponents SSX Blur Cutting his teeth in the Alps, and recently, constant training, have helped JP stay at the top of the heap in the SSX Circuit. On top of that, nobody has a knack for finding fresh snow like JP. Jean-Paul Arsenault Age: 28 Height: 5'10" Weight: 180 lbs. Blood Type: AB- Nationality: French Likes: Cars Dislikes: Being ridiculed Trait: Arrogant Partner: Elise Rival: Mac Favorite Event: Slopestyle Stance: Regular Motivation: Prove to everyone he's more than just talk. Quotes from DJ Atomika: * JP has been placing himself on the SSX medal stand these last few years as he continues to improve with new tricks in multiple events. * Backcountry freak JP isn't afraid to ride insane lines most sensible riders would avoid even if it means ragdollin' down the mountain. He just gets up and does it again, bigger and better. Relationships Marisol Diez Delgado JP and Marisol first met in the Elysium Alps track. Despite their large age gap, they began dating before the SSX Tricky, and according to Marisol's interview, JP left her before the tour had started. Marisol also comments on how JP introduced her to the SSX circuit. By her tone of responding to questions referring to JP, Marisol seems to hold a grudge against him and shows up as orange neutral in JP's rivalry chart. JP, however, only shows up regular neutral in Marisol's. In SSX Blur, as JP returns to the SSX universe, DJ Atomika mentions he got an invitation to Marisol's Wedding. This has cause some confusion to fans, and some even wonder if Marisol got married to JP (however nobody knows who she got married to.). Luther Dwayne Grady In SSX Tricky, both Luther and JP are seen as good friends (although JP is narssassitic, while Luther is fat, gross, and repungent). In their interviews, however, either of them talk about their relationship. When asked, Luther states he doesn't know what the interviewer is talking about, trying to avoid talk about JP. During pre-events, both Luther and JP encouraging each other before a race. However it's mentioned in Brodi's interview that Luther is JP's lapdog, a possibility that he uses Luther, mostly due to his (Luther's) high stability. Zoe Payne Zoe finds JP very annoying with his narcissistic attitude. Casing point Zoe can't stand JP's guts. In SSX Tricky, before a race is about to began, Zoe teases JP, mainly about his friendship with Luther, offer implying the two might have more then just a simple friendship. "Getting any prettier JP and Luther, might ask you out." Zoe starts chuckling around the middle of her sentence, but finishes it off with a grin. JP tells her she should go play with her "little friends" implying Moby Jones, who also comes to dislike JP. Moby Jones Former rival of Moby's. He like Zoe hates him mostly due to JP's narcissistic demeanor. Moby even said "JP you say you're the real deal, but you're just a charity case." ''JP responded disdainfully with "''Suck eggs Moby!" Mac Fraser Although JP didn't properly appear in SSX 3, but Blur (which chronologically took place the year after SSX 3), Mac had him as his rival, while Moby diverted his attention towards Psymon. This is mostly due to JP's streak of being narcissistic, and the fact that he's been this way with other people (excluding Marisol, Luther, and Elise). Triva JP displays traits of narsassium (mostly), this was first implied, by the announcer in SSX Tricky, and the item (a picture of himself) in his Blur profile. Dispite being narsassitic, he has Luther (who is the opposite of who JP is) as a riding partner. However he uses Luther's stability, for his own needs. It's possible that JP manipulates people into doing his bidding. This was implied in Brodi's SSX Tricky profile. According to Marisol's SSX Tricky profile, she used to date JP inbetween the first and second games, dispite the fact JP is 7 or 8 years, Marisol's senior. JP is the only original character who hasn't had his age changed between the first and second games. He's the only character in every game he's mainly appered in to have his board style change. Category:Characters